creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rytuał Śmierci
–Słyszeliście o rytuale przywołania śmierci?–zapytał nas Michał, podczas świętowania naszych szesnastych urodzin. –Podobno muszą uczestniczyć w nim przynajmniej trzy osoby. Polega on na tym, że wszyscy łapią się za ręce, tak by utworzyć okrąg, wkładając do niego kawałek swojego włosa, krwi, naskórka lub czegokolwiek co było by z części ciała danych osób, a następnie wypowiadają razem pewną formułkę. Po wykonaniu tej czynności, każdy z osobna musi zamknąć oczy i policzyć do sześć dziesięciu. Potem w przeciągu trzech dni uczestnikom rytuału powinna przyśnić się ich własna śmierć, jeśli tak się nie stanie, osoba, o której pomyśleli podczas całego tego wydarzenia, zostaje przeklęta. To może być ktokolwiek, wróg, ktoś kto nas zdradził, skrzywdził, czy nawet ktoś zupełnie przypadkowy. Ale jest to dość niebezpieczne, ponieważ kiedy śmierć przyjdzie do kogoś we śnie, istnieje ryzyko, iż go ze sobą zabierze. - Nigdy nie słyszałam o czymś takim, ale brzmi ciekawie - odparła Alexandra uśmiechając się szeroko. - No nie wiem, myślę, że nie powinno się bawić w takie rzeczy. - powiedziałem stanowczo. - Dlaczego by nie spróbować? W końcu to tylko jakaś plotka napisana w interesie. Nic nam nie grozi. - No dobrze, niech wam będzie. Oboje uśmiechnęli się z zadowoleniem i chwilę później usiedliśmy na podłodze, łapiąc się za ręce. Następnie zamknęliśmy oczy, a Michał zaczął wypowiadać formułkę. Podobno musiała ją powiedzieć przynajmniej jedna osoba, choć gdyby robili to wszystko, było by wiedzę prawdopodobieństwo na sukces. - My wszyscy tutaj zebrani, śmierci oddani, przywołujemy cię do tego miejsca, o pani śmierci. Przyjdź do nas, lub rzuć klątwę na tego, o kim w tej chwili myślimy. Możemy już poczuć twój zimny oddech na karku. Śmierć, ta mroczna kostucha czai się w każdym zakamarku. I nie znika, nawet o poranku. Oddajemy ci swoje dusze, pozwalamy w dniu odejścia, cierpieć katusze. Ale prosimy o pani śmierci, twego przyjścia naszedł już czas. Przybądź do nas. Przybądź do nas. Przybądź do nas. Od razu po tych słowach policzyłem niespiesznie do 60-ciu. Mógłbym przysiąc, że poczułem jakby ktoś ścisnął mnie za ramię i posłuchał tuż przy uchu, jednakże mogło mi się po prostu wydawać. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy otworzyliśmy oczy i jak gdyby nigdy nic powróciliśmy do oglądania filmu oraz dyskutowania na różne tematy. Nie potraktowaliśmy tego rytuału na poważnie. W końcu co mogło nam się stać? Minęły trzy dni. Już z samego rana otrzymałem wiadomość od Alexandry, że przyśniło jej się, że została potrącona przez samochód. Z kolei Michałowi śniło się, że upił się i wypadł z najwyższego piętra w jego mieszkaniu. Następnego dnia dowiedziałem się, że Ola miała wypadek i zmarła na miejscu. Została potrącona tirem. Kolejny dzień później, Michał nie mógł przeżyć śmierci swojej ukochanej, upił się, a następnie przez przypadek wypadł z okna. Ja zaś miałem sen, że zachorowałem na raka i zginąłem w szpitalu. Piszę to, będąc właśnie w szpitalnym łóżku, prawdopodobnie chwilę przed śmiercią. Tak bardzo chciałbym cofnąć się do czasów, kiedy miałem szesnaście lat, by móc cofnąć to wszystko. Pamiętaj, kimkolwiek jesteś...nigdy nie igraj ze śmiercią, bo może się to naprawdę źle dla ciebie skończyć. Sebastian.